


Matched

by iantosgal



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut, archiving old fic from LJ, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matched

Jim sighed contentedly in Leonard’ arms. He felt Leonard press a kiss to his forehead and closed his eyes. He thought back to through the day, the day where Uhura had been a matchmaking queen.

*~*~*~*

Jim marched through the ship towards the sickbay. He was looking for Leonard, he needed to tell him…he just needed to see him.

Jim strode into sickbay and grabbed Leonard’s arm, dragging him forcefully into his office.

“Jim! What the hell are you…?”

Jim cut him off by pressing their lips together, he pushed Leonard backwards until they met the wall and crushed his body against his.

Leonard began to respond, wrapping his strong arms around Jim and pulling him even closer. He flicked his tongue out and over Jim’s lips, begging for entry, which Jim gladly gave.

The kiss was passionate, Jim heard a moan, and he didn’t know whether it belonged to Leonard or himself.

Leonard moved Jim towards the desk. Just as he was about to push him down onto it, apparently all sense of where they were gone from his head, a knock on the door brought them both sharply back to their senses.

Leonard practically vaulted of him, throwing himself into his chair and attempting to look nonchalant. Jim barely made into the seat opposite when the door opened and Nyota walked in.

“Oh, sorry. I’ll come back later, it’s not important.” She said quickly and left the room again.

Jim smiled at Leonard, and pulled him close, crushing their lips together, his hands threading through the older man’s hair.

Thank you, Nyota Uhura, Jim thought.

Leonard pulled him onto his lap and they remained that way, kissing tenderly, until Jim pulled back, resting his forehead against Leonard‘s.

“I can’t believe it took Nyota pointing it out for us to realise how we felt.”

“Well, what do you expect? We’re men.”

Jim laughed softly and kissed Leonard quickly again.

“I gotta head back up to the Bridge. I’ll see you later?”

“You better.”

Jim kissed him once more and made for the door, he stopped, walked back and kissed Leonard again. One more wouldn’t hurt.

“OK, I’m going.”

“Go on, then.” Leonard pulled him back by the wrist and kissed him again.

“No, seriously. I gotta go.”

“I’m not stopping you.” Leonard mumbled against his lips.

Jim pressed his lips quickly to Leonard‘s.

“Right, going.”

Leonard just laughed.

“Jim, I’ll see you later. I promise, does that help?”

“Yeah.” Jim said, smiling again as he kissed Leonard just one more time. “Ok, gone.”

Jim finally made it to the bridge and settled down in his chair. He couldn’t keep the grin off his face. He noticed Nyota looking at him and turned to face her.

“Thank you.” He whispered making her grin.

*~*~*~*

Jim didn’t think he had ever been quite so excited as he was now, making his way to Leonard’s quarters. He cleared his throat and let himself in. Leonard looked up at him startled.

“Jeez Jim, let yourself in why don’t ya.” the older man groused, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips and a glint in his eyes.

“Yeah, well, I missed you.” Jim replied with a cheeky grin as he crossed the room.

Leonard pulled him into his arms and kissed him tenderly, making Jim moan. It was without a doubt, the best kiss he had ever had, filled with more love and promise than Jim had ever felt before.

“I missed you too.”

They ate, drank wine and laughed, telling tales of old times at the Academy, little stories from home, from their lives before. It felt good. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done this a million times before, but now it was different, better. Fingers brushed against each other, secret smiles were shared, Bones laughed more than Jim had ever heard and it made Jim smile.

With food done, they settled on the couch, Bourbon in hand, and watched vids for a while, settling into companionable silence. Leonard put an arm over Jim’s shoulder and the younger man settled into his side, reaching up with a hand and threading their fingers together. They sat that way for a while, with no need for words, until Leonard let go of Jim’s hand and leant forward, putting his glass on the table. He turned to face Jim, reaching out to stroke a finger along Jim’s jaw. He took the glass out of Jim’s hand settling it down beside his own, and pushed Jim down on the sofa, a strong hand on his chest.

Jim felt his heart beat rise as Leonard moved above him, a hand gripping Jim’s thigh. Leonard leaned down and kissed him and Jim felt like he was drowning in the man. He reached up, gripping the back of Leonard’s neck gently and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

Jim moaned as he felt Leonard’s hand reach under his shirt, stroking across his skin and then gently rubbing the pad of his thumb over Jim’s nipple, making him gasp softly into his lover’s mouth. Jim pushed his own hands under Leonard’s shirt, desperately seeking skin, and caressed the soft skin of his back, feeling the muscles move beneath his hands.

Leonard peeled Jim’s top off and then captured his lips again, his hand slowly moving down to Jim’s erection, palming it through the fabric of his trousers and making him buck his hips.

“Bones…” Jim gasped and the needy sound went straight to Leonard’s cock.

Jim grabbed the material of Leonard’s top, pulling it roughly over his head and flinging it aside. Leonard leant over him and began leaving a trail of hot kisses along his torso. Jim closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensations, one hand on the other man’s back, the other tangled in his hair.  
He shivered as he felt the tips of his lovers fingers sliding underneath the waist band of his trousers and his underwear. Leonard pulled them off in one swift movement, looking Jim over laid out before him on the couch, and it was almost too much. He closed the distance between them, again kissing Jim’s lips, nipping the bottom one between his teeth gently.

Jim moaned loudly, spurring Leonard on. The kisses along his body started up again and Jim felt his heart pounding against his ribcage the lower those lips went. The kisses were suddenly replaced with the warm wetness of Bones’ tongue as he licked his way up Jim’s torso. Jim threw his head back with a gasp, cursing the teasing man and the wonderful sensation his talented mouth was giving him.

Jim yelled out when that talented mouth took him fully without warning. His moans grew louder and louder as Leonard began to move his tongue around in circles, lips wrapped around the shaft. He hollowed his cheeks and Jim almost lost it. Almost but not quite, and he knew he didn’t want this to be over so soon.

“Wait, Bones…oh, God…wait.”

Leonard let Jim slip from between his lips and looked up at him questioningly.

Jim took in that gorgeous face, the cocked eyebrow, framed between his legs and he growled, pushing himself up and Leonard over. His hands moved expertly to shed the rest of his lovers clothes and he wrapped a hand around Leonard’s rock hard cock, pumping it slowly, loving the little moans it produced from that beautiful mouth.

It wasn’t enough. None of it was enough. Jim sucked two fingers into his mouth, reaching round his body and began to prepare himself. He heard Leonard growl beneath him and felt him shift. He opened his eyes and watched as Leonard reached into a drawer beside the sofa, pulling out a tube of lube.

“Well, well, Bones. Didn’t know you were so prepared.” Jim’s words petered out into gasps as Bones shifted him and then slide a cool, lube coated finger into his tight hole.

As another finger was added, and then another, Jim began to buck his hips, desperate for more. He reached for the lube himself and teasingly stroked it over Leonard’s cock, before nudging him, making him remove his fingers and then Jim positioning himself over Leonard and slowly and carefully lowering himself down. They both moaned loudly as Leonard’s cock breached Jim’s ass. Jim sat there, loving the feeling of Leonard filling him, completely immersed in the sensations.

Jim gasped as Leonard rocked his hips once and took the hint. He began to ride Leonard, his breathing becoming ragged, moans escaping his lips. He looked down at Leonard’s face, his eyes closed, mouth slightly open, moaning softly and Jim thought it was probably the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

Jim couldn’t help but jerk when he felt warm fingers wrap themselves around his cock, swiping gently over the sensitive tip. He lost control and began to speed up his pace, slamming down onto his lover faster and faster, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh mixing with their moans and gasped curses to fill the room.

“Oh fuck, Bones.” Jim shouted just before he came all over Bones’ hand and stomach.

“Shit, shit, Oh God, Jim.” Leonard cried as he joined him.

Jim fell forward, his body pressing against Leonard’s and their lips met. The kiss was tender and sweet, so different from every other kiss Jim had ever had in his entire life and he melted.

At last he was home.

*~*~*~*

Jim just lay there, watching the steady rise and fall of Leonard’s chest as he slept. They had eventually made it to the bedroom and fallen asleep in each other’s arms. Jim had woken feeling more relaxed then he had ever felt and was content to just lay there, letting his eyes take in the beautiful sight of the man laid out beside him.

Bones truly was beautiful. It was a decision that Jim had come to as he lay there watching the other man sleep. He had beautiful skin, beautiful arms, shoulders. His eyes, even closed, were beautiful and open they took Jim’s breath away. His lips were beautiful, even more so when they opened and let the beautiful Georgian drawl seep out so that Jim felt like he was drowning in it, that made him think that Leonard’s vocal chords must be coated in honey to sound so…Jim didn’t even have the words.

Yes, the only way Jim could describe Leonard “Bones” McCoy was that he was beautiful.

And Jim was the luckiest guy in the world.

*~*~*~*

Months passed and Jim and Leonard grew closer and closer. Their happiness was contagious and the rest of the ship felt uplifted by their loving banter.

When Jim came back from a mission being supported by Spock and with his leg covered in blood it was widely known that Leonard treated him first, then punched him and then kissed him so passionately that Nurse Chapel was said to have gone weak at the knees.

Slowly but surely, Leonard was moving in to Jim’s quarters. It became official when Doctor M’Benga moved into Leonard’s old rooms because they had been empty for so long.

Jim loved the way that all of Leonard’s stuff was integrated with his own. Pictures of little Joanna sat next to pictures of his mother, who insisted that Leonard called her Winona after Jim introduced him over comm. She said that his polite address of Mrs Kirk, was far to formal for the man who made her son smile that way. Leonard had almost blushed. Almost.

His books were nestled in amongst Jim’s and their shower stuff sat huddled together in the corner of the shower.

Jim loved opening the wardrobe and seeing his and Leonard’s clothes nestled side by side, blue uniforms next to yellow.

Everything was so perfect. Jim finally felt at peace, he finally felt as if he had found what he hadn’t even realised he had been searching for.

When Leonard walked into the room, Jim couldn’t help but smile. Even in the most dire situation Jim managed a small smile because things suddenly seemed a little better, even if said heroic doctor was frowning, covered in blood and shouting something about idiot crew members or damn alien bastards that seemed to be drawn to the enterprise to fill their attacking quota for the month.

For all his grouchiness, Leonard was still the most beautiful man Jim had ever seen.

*~*~*~*

The first major test came on their next leave. For once, Jocelyn wasn’t trying to ruin Leonard’s life and had decided that Jo could stay with them for a long weekend. Leonard was ecstatic. Jim knew he missed his little girl. It was one of the reason’s he had gone into space. At least then he had some form of reason for not seeing his little girl other than his ex-wife being a bitch.

And suddenly Jim was nervous again. He paced the living room of the small apartment they were using whilst on leave, biting his finger nails, terrified that the little girl wouldn’t like him. Sure, they had been introduced over comm and he spoke to her whenever Leonard did, but meeting in person was different.

He needn’t have worried.

When Leonard came through the door, the little dark haired girl sitting comfortably on his back, Jim felt that smile curve his lips. When Jo jumped down from her father’s back and ran to Jim, arms outstretched, he broke out into a grin, catching the girl in his arms and hugging her tightly.

Out of nowhere, the thought popped into Jim’s head that he and Leonard should have a kid of their own. The procedure was available for same sex couples to have a child with both their DNA, but it was expensive. But Jim would love a child that they could raise together. He dismissed it. They had Jo and she was enough. He could just imagine Leonard’s face if he suggested raising a child on the Enterprise. He could practically hear the drawled remark of “we already have enough children on the Enterprise” that would surely go with that look. So he didn’t mention it, but the seed was planted.

The weekend showed Jim would a family life with Leonard could be like and his heart ached for it. He watched the joy on Leonard’s face when he twirled Jo through the air, when she told him stories about her adventures with her teddy, Ruffkins, when he read her stories as she drifter of to sleep. Jim sat back and observed and he knew he wanted this, he wanted a family with Leonard. God, the man had domesticated him. How the hell did Leonard McCoy domesticate him?

They went back to life on the Enterprise. Jim took every moment with Leonard as a blessing. He told him he loved him everyday and kissed him all the time, even at slightly inappropriate moments. He just wanted his Bones to know he loved him, more than anything in any and all of the galaxies.

Jim dreamt every night. He dreamt of sunsets in Georgia, a place he had never been but could picture vividly from Leonard’s many descriptions and the pictures he had found. He dreamt of him and his Bones, sat there watching the sunset. He dreamt of children running around the garden. Always the same two children. A boy with dark hair and blue eyes running after a younger girl with dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. He dreamt of Jo, watching them, laughing. She was older, but Jim knew it was her. He would wake from these dreams and turn to watch Leonard sleep and he would ponder how to broach the subject. But he never seemed to find the way.

And so still it went unsaid.

But Uhura, mind reader that she was seemed to somehow step in again and sort them out.

*~*~*~*

Jim sat on the bridge, twisting his chair from side to side, staring absent-mindedly into space.

Uhura watched him. It had been almost two years since she had played matchmaker between Jim and Leonard and she hadn’t poked her nose in since.

 

But it seemed like she may need to again.

She approached Jim and touched his arm lightly. He turned his head sharply to look at her, startled out of his reverie.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be.” Jim replied, plastering a grin on his face.

Uhura stared at him until the grin faded and Jim sighed.

“I haven’t seen that look in nearly two years, Jim. Is everything ok with you and Leonard?”

“Yeah. God, yeah.” Jim smiled and his smile was genuine.

“But…” Uhura prompted.

Jim looked down, thinking his answer through, before turning his gaze back to Uhura.

“It’s just…I dunno. Ok, you and Spock, you been together a while, right? You ever talk about kids and marriage?”

“Sometimes.” Uhura nodded.

“How do you normally start those conversations?”

Uhura couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her lips. If this was what Jim was worried about then he was adorable.

“Well, I don’t really know, they just…happen. Look, Jim, if you want to talk about kids and all that other stuff with Leonard, you should just do it. You will never know, unless you try.”

Jim huffed out a small laugh and shook his head.

“What have you go to lose?” Uhura asked, turning her head slightly to the side.

Jim’s sparkling blue eyes met hers and stared into them.

“Everything.” He whispered. “Bones has been there and done all that. He’s got a kid and a failed marriage. When my uncle’s marriage failed he said he was never going to get married again, that marriage had lost it’s shine. What if Bones feel’s like that?”

“What if he doesn’t?”

Jim shook his head.

“I can’t take that risk. I’d rather keep what we have.”

Uhura frowned as Jim got out of his chair and walked to talk with Sulu, clearly just to end the conversation.

As soon as she could, Uhura slipped away.

*~*~*~*

When his day was finally over, Jim made his way back to his and Leonard’s quarters. He was tired. He just needed to sleep, lock these thoughts away and get on with his life. He would learn to be content with the life he and Leonard had together.

Jim opened the door and stopped short. Leonard was stood in the middle of their living room, dressed in that denim shirt the Jim loved, holding a glass of bourbon in his hand and looking damn delicious. Soft music filled the room and Leonard looked up when the door open with a soft hiss.

“Hey.” He said, reaching for the other glass and handing it to Jim, kissing him gently on the lips in greeting.

“What’s all this?” Jim asked, as he was propelled towards the sofa.

“You’ll see.” Was the only reply he got.

Jim felt Leonard pull him so that he was sat sideways on the sofa. Leonard slipped in behind him and began to massage the tight muscles of Jim’s back.

Jim sighed and closed his eyes, letting himself relax into the tender touch of his partners hands.

Just as his eyes began to grow heavy, Leonard’s honey coated voice whispered in his ear.

“So, Nyota came to see me today.”

Jim’s eyes shot open and he tensed, almost afraid to turn to face Leonard, who’s hands pressed harder against his muscles, fighting against the tension.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Jim is there something you’d like to get off your chest?”

“I…err…well…”

Leonard laughed softly in his ear and got off the sofa. Jim scrambled to his feet, scared of where this was going.

“Bones?”

Leonard had crossed the room and was taping his fingers lightly on the mantelpiece. He turned to face Jim and his eyes were so gentle, his small smile so beautiful, that Jim felt his heart leap in his chest.

Leonard walked back towards him, placing his glass down on the table.

And then, he got down on one knee.

Jim couldn’t breathe, every breath caught in his throat, unable to get past his thundering heart that was lodged there.

“Jim, you’re an ass. You should have said something to me sooner.”

Jim was trembling all over, he put the glass down on the nearest available service, his eyes never leaving Leonard’s.

“I’ve done the whole marriage thing and it sucked with Jocelyn. It really blew. But what I have with you is so much better than anything I ever had with her and that’s why I’ve been planning on doing this for a while.”

Leonard reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Jim couldn’t help the small sob that broke free, the tears trickling down his face.

“Jim, will you marry me?” He asked, opening the box and revealing two platinum rings nestled side by side.

Jim couldn’t speak, so he simply nodded, letting out another happy sob.

Leonard smiled and stood up pulling Jim into an embrace, rocking him gently and making soothing noises. The he laughed and Jim laughed with him.

“You ok?”

Jim just nodded, smiling happily. He kissed his fiance, his _fiance_ , and rested his forehead against his.

After a while, when Jim had calmed down a little, Leonard kissed him gently on the forehead and pulled away.

“So, I’m thinking we should plan a quiet wedding, what do you think?”

“Sure, a quiet wedding sounds perfect.” Jim smiled.

“Don’t want to spend too much money.”

Jim frowned. That was an odd thing to say.

“Gonna need a lot of money for the whole kids thing.”

Jim blinked and looked into Leonard’s eyes, which shone with laughter.

“I hear it’s pretty expensive.”

Jim’s only answer was a passionate, kiss.


End file.
